


[Jigen Daisuke x Ishikawa Goemon/ABO]拙者的君王

by kuchiki_game



Category: Lupin III
Genre: ABO, M/M, Rape
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchiki_game/pseuds/kuchiki_game
Summary: 注意：现代设定ABO设定【五右卫门没有原作那样的腕力】虐待脏话攻屌不洁【大概？】





	[Jigen Daisuke x Ishikawa Goemon/ABO]拙者的君王

**Author's Note:**

> 注意：  
> 现代设定  
> ABO设定【五右卫门没有原作那样的腕力】  
> 虐待  
> 脏话攻  
> 屌不洁【大概？】

今天应该是个危险的夜晚，五右卫门这么想着。之前有一个占卜的朋友跟自己说，最近十三代石川五右卫门会遇到相当不顺利的事情，希望朋友所说的事情不要成真比较好。  
工作到快结束的时候，身体突然出现了状况，男子知道，他的发情期来了，为什么偏偏好死不死的这个时候发情！五右卫门急忙向他的老板请假，老板也知道他每个月都会有不固定的两三天会有无端假期，为了弥补这假期，五右卫门会加班来做保镖工作，至于原因，五右卫门不好和别人说，自己是Omega这件事。  
因为身体状况，五右卫门耽误了好久才来到离家很近的车站，从车子上下来，男子的身体已经几乎支撑不住了，身上的信息素味道大量从体内散发出来，引得周围的人都朝他看去。五右卫门为了不引起无端的骚乱，低着头，朝小巷子跑去，如果能不遇到人就最好了，他这样想着。  
肚子里的发情因素越来越强烈了，五右卫门好想找个没人的地方手淫一次，不过离家也不远了，还是抓紧时间回去比较好。一边大声喘气一边扶着墙地，五右卫门几乎是拖着这身体朝家走，第一天总是这样难以忍耐，为什么自己生来会是一个Omega呢！看着远处的公寓，五右卫门生平第一次觉得回家的路途是那么遥远。  
“哦……哦……”  
身后突然有声音传来，五右卫门吓得一下子后背贴住墙，看向自己后面的位置，从路灯的阴影里来看，那里有一个矮又挫的身影朝自己走来，似乎穿着休闲服，裤子也是邋邋遢遢的，那人戴着眼镜，好像是个宅男的样子。  
“你身上的味道……真好闻……”  
男子双手做出抓乳的动作，不由分说突然扑上来，一把抱住了五右卫门的腰部，这让五右卫门一下子清醒过来，这个人，分明是想性侵自己，身上的信息素味道已经这么浓烈了吗？  
“放开我！你这个混蛋！”  
五右卫门使出浑身解数，男子就是不肯撒手，在路灯的照射下，两个男人的影子之间不停争斗着，五右卫门手脚并用，平时的时候这种程度的人完全一击就倒，可惜是遇上了发情期，如果可以，他不想用自己的斩铁剑，死了人就不太好了。男子脚下一滑，一不小心摔倒在地上，看情况有利，宅男突然扑上来就要掀起对方的衣服，眼疾手快的五右卫门，顺着这个姿势一脚踹在了宅男的裆部上，命中了最要命的那一点！  
“嗷呜！！”  
袭击的男子痛得捂着裆部倒在了地上，看样子真的是致命一击了！如果那个算命的朋友说的是假的该多好，五右卫门看对方没生命危险的样子，继续扶着墙前进，他尽量能用跑的就用跑的，能离开危险就离的远一些。  
可恶，为什么发情期第一天就变成这样子！五右卫门加快自己的速度，但是身体的发情因素叫嚣着让他停下来，赶快撸一发比较好，五右卫门死死地咬住下嘴唇，就是坚持着不停歇，离家也近了一定距离了，马上……到了家就可以随便撸管了。  
武士像一只受伤的小狗一般，扶着墙壁勉强地前进，内裤（兜裆布）里面因为后穴的缘故，湿了一整片，即使是男性，Omega的后穴也是会分泌体液的，为了方便让雄性Alpha插进来。  
哦对了，五右卫门还从没被Alpha标记过，因为他就是那么坚强，不认为Omega是必须要靠Alpha活下去的，他觉得，Omega也是可以作为一个个体生存的，就算是发情期这点，稍微努力努力也是可以克服的。不过如果可以的话，五右卫门也希望自己生来就是个Beta，能不活的这么辛苦。  
似乎甩开那个宅男有一段了，五右卫门决定靠在墙上休息一下，裤子后面似乎已经湿透了，都能透着外裤看出来一片湿渍。五右卫门把头靠在墙边上，闭上双眼，颈动脉随着心跳的频率“咚咚”地有节奏地响着，耳鼓膜里也都是这个声音。简直让人心烦意乱。似乎随着心跳的每三拍子，会有一声踏步声传进耳朵里，五右卫门觉得这是幻觉，要么就是自己身体出现了问题，他挠挠耳朵，似乎这个声音还是没有散去。  
突然发觉不对，五右卫门急忙睁开眼睛，在眼前路灯照不到的地方，能依稀看到一个人的双脚，正停在自己正前方。又来了吗？闻道自己发情味道的Beta！而且还是停在自己前方，这次不好逃走啊！在五右卫门考虑着如何解决这次麻烦的时候，那个人又朝前方走了几步，身影全部映在了路灯下——那是一个穿着西服的男人，他的头发有点长，戴着帽子根本看不到眼睛，那一身一看就是特别贵的西装，不过论身材好像不比自己壮，西服裤下的腿又细又长。希望他们两个只不过是擦身而过的关系，那样就再好不过了。  
男人有着小孩子看了几乎会马上哭出来的气场，他盯着五右卫门看，从头到脚扫了一遍，鼻尖也稍微动了动，看样子是在嗅着武士身上的气味，感觉战斗会一触即发的样子。五右卫门知道自己是身份十有八九暴露了，他一只手放在斩铁剑的刀把上，准备着随时随地能威胁对方放过自己。  
“你是Omega吧，你身上的骚味隔着十条街都能闻到。”  
男人突然开口了，他的声音磁性而性感，带着一种王的强大感和午睡后狮子的慵懒感，估计哪个人都抵不住这种声音，五右卫门也不知道为什么，刚一听到这个男人的声线，身体就突然有点酥麻起来。但是现在不是说这种话的时候，保护自己才是最重要的。  
“你……你别过来……”  
看男人又朝前走了几步，五右卫门亮出斩铁剑，但是迫于压力，自己的脚也跟着后退了一步，两个人之间似乎就只有半米的距离，对于发情的五右卫门来说，对方已经进入自己的危险区域了。  
“在下不伤害你，你也不要找在下的麻烦……咱们各自走各自的……”  
“啪——”  
在五右卫门还没说完的时候，就感觉自己左脸一阵火辣辣的痛，身体也随着大力被打得摔倒在地，手上的斩铁剑也掉了，当啷一声掉落在地，掉在伸手不好够到的地方。五右卫门脑子嗡嗡地响着，用了好几秒才意识到，自己被人抽了耳光。眼前的男人走过来，蹲在地上，一把拉起男子的头发，像是拽着牵狗绳一样把五右卫门的脸拉近，用他好听得不能再多的声音，说出一些让人能心寒到底的话。  
“对我来说，Omega就是低贱下流的三等人类，Alpha的奴隶罢了。”  
A……Alpha……  
原来站在自己眼前的这个男人是个Alpha，而且还是那么偏激的家伙，五右卫门感觉嘴里有一股血味儿，好像被男人打得牙齿有些松动了。发现自己处于危机的男子，突然挣扎起来，他要逃开这个男人，赶快回到家中。但没想到的是，下一秒，男人一拳打在五右卫门肚子上，似乎打到了发情期最敏感的那个部位，让他完全站不起来。在身体又因为发情不舒服又因为殴打全身疼痛的时刻，五右卫门迷迷糊糊地被男人拖到了没有路灯的小巷子里——那里是个死胡同，只能靠外面的路灯的光依稀辨别事物，而且里面还有不少垃圾堆放着，因为前几天下雨腐烂发出一些臭味。  
男人掀开男子的和服，露出他诱人的胸部，五右卫门的乳头还是粉色的，因为发情的缘故已经挺起来了，而且脖子上没有被咬过的痕迹，原来是没被标记过的处男。男子好像找到宝一般兴奋起来，舌头马上捉住一边的乳头，像野兽一般舔起来，那粗糙的舌头划过敏感的乳首，让发情中的五右卫门身体更热，他扭动着躯体，一边推搡着男子。  
“不要……在下不要被标记……啊啊啊……”  
这种像强暴一般的标记，他才不要，男人感觉有点意思，舌头没有停止地继续用高超的技巧玩弄着男子的胸口，左手也抚摸到另一边的乳晕上，不停地在上面打圈圈，时不时故意碰到乳头，让挺起来的双乳更加膨胀。可怜的五右卫门心里并不想被男人触碰，但是身体却因为发情被碰到而变得快感连连，完全停不下来。  
“啊啊啊……呀呀！在下不要……不要……谁来救救在下……谁都好……救救在下啊……在下不要被标记……在下不想被Alpha标记啊啊啊啊啊！”  
对于男人来说，五右卫门为了挣扎出自己的手掌的不停扭动完全是在勾引自己，而那推搡的动作也是在欲拒还迎。完全顾不上别的，男人脱下了五右卫门的裤子，一下子就摸到了那湿漉漉的小穴，那里湿成一片，就像屁眼里安了一个洗澡的莲蓬头一般。男人一手玩着男子的乳头，一手在那小穴里抽插起来，感觉用不着前戏，就能很容易地插进去了。男人从上到下用一种王者的目光俯视着可爱的五右卫门，五右卫门脸色潮红，几乎要红到耳朵根，眼睛也因为情欲染上一层雾气，口水都控制不住地流出来，看上去色情至极。  
“不要……不要看着在下……”  
五右卫门因为身体发情彻底受不了了，自己最敏感的三点都在被男人玩弄着，即将要被标记的恐惧也随之而来。五右卫门一拳打在男人胸口上，发情夺走了他平时的力量，根本打不动对方，这个Alpha也并非身材强壮，然而这个攻击无疑是比蚊子叮咬一口还要弱。男人再也忍受不住地脱下了五右卫门全部的裤子，露出他硬起来的肉棒和那哗哗流水的小穴。  
“操，装什么贞洁，明明看到我之后屁眼都湿透了，果然是淫荡找操的Omega……”  
男人一边说着脏话，一边拉起五右卫门的身体，让他扶着墙壁，并举高他一边的大腿，让他的身体呈一个Y字形。五右卫门脸色苍白地看着男人，但是对方似乎根本不会放过他地，从裤裆里掏出那根又大又粗的可怕怪物，第一次看Alpha肉棒的五右卫门，吓得挣扎起来，恨不得能爬墙逃走。Alpha的男根属于所有人类里最有雄性代表的形状，它粗而且长，是种马男人的标准配置。  
下一秒，一股骚味传入男人敏感的嗅觉里，眼前楚楚可怜的男子居然失禁了！尿液顺着那白嫩的阴茎滴落，在地上形成一小摊黄色的液体。男人怒不可遏，啪啪地打起对方的屁股，白皙的小臀就这样被男人打红了一片。  
“求求你，在下什么都愿意做……别……别标记在下……”  
从没有哭泣过的五右卫门忍不住流出眼泪，泪水，尿液，和小穴里的淫水，像是要抽干男性体内的水分一般不断排出。表面上越是显得可怜，男人就越想欺辱这个武士，他拿起自己粗大的肉棒，在那黏糊糊的小穴上面不断蹭着，似乎下一秒就要插进去的样子。五右卫门心都悬到了嗓子眼，泪水决堤一般地涌出。  
肉棒突然离开了小穴口，五右卫门以为男人会放弃，心里忍不住松了一口气。但是没想到的是，下一秒，龟头就顺着那涌出粘液的穴口直捣进去。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！！求求你！拔出去！不要插在下！！”  
五右卫门绝望地喊了出来，但是没有任何用处。男根顺着润滑，毫无阻碍地插到了最深处，直到阴毛都贴到了菊花的褶皱上。因为是第一次，五右卫门的肠道里非常紧狭，吸得男人的肉棒又变大了两寸。  
“妈的！操！真他妈的紧！真是个下贱的Omega。”  
男人一手抱住男子的腿，把那大白腿放在自己肩膀上扛住，一手不舍地揪住五右卫门的乳头，根本离不开那里。他的腰部开始动起来，让那大肉棒操入了淫贱的小穴里，不少淫水也被干了出来，沾在武士的腿和男人的裤子上。鸡巴快速地抽插起对方的菊花，柔嫩的肠肉吸吮着攻入的Alpha肉棒，像是非常欢迎一般地紧缩着，分泌的淫液也更旺。男人的肉棒可以非常容易地干入那令人垂涎的小穴，被这种感觉吸引着，不知名的男人也忘情地动着胯部，享用着武士可口的肉洞。这个姿势的插入可以让男人的攻入变得更加容易，肉棒打在小穴上，不断发出交合的声音。  
五右卫门被操得翻起白眼，第一次做爱就是在发情期，这让原本痛苦的事情变得妙不可言。不知什么原因，原本因为发情而带来的痛苦，在男人插入之后变得烟消云散，完全像是堕入天堂一般快乐，五右卫门也不知道为什么，有时候他会随着男人的抽插摆动起自己的腰部，配合着男人的节奏被插着，小穴贪婪地吸吮着Alpha的阳刚，传来电击一般的快感。  
“啊……哈啊……哈……哈哈……好爽……第一次……有这种感觉……”  
男子像天热的狗一般吐出舌头，脸因为兴奋变得红透了，乳头也高高翘着，不知道是不是心理原因，肉穴的水变得越来越多，像是河流一般涌出，，肉棒每插一下，就有不少水被撞得喷溅出来。那交合声清晰得两个人都能听见。  
男人放下了武士的腿，让他面朝天，顺手抓住了他的腰部，一个用力就把男子悬空抱起来。五右卫门体重并不轻，很意外地明明看着比自己还瘦的男人不用他靠着墙都可以把他抓起来。双手紧抓着武士的侧腰部，男人就着这个姿势，把五右卫门当成自慰套一般操着。上半身悬空的五右卫门被男人抱着前后移动，脑子被撞得有点懵。他双腿紧紧缠住男人的腰，像藤蔓一般不肯松开。这种行为让陌生男人也十分兴奋，他一下一下操得更狠，让自己的肉棒享受着武士的肉穴吮吸。  
“小荡货，是不是被操得很爽，简直是活的充气娃娃……”  
男人嘴上不停的脏话，让这场性爱也更加充满快感，五右卫门头部后仰，连一句完整的话都被干得说不出了。他几乎昏厥过去，只是从嗓子里发出一些听不清的“嗯……啊……”声。  
男人觉得自己快被这诱人的菊穴榨出精了，他把男子的身体抱起来，让对方也抱住自己的肩膀，这样五右卫门的脖子就完全在自己嘴边了。男人一边抱着对方的臀部，上下在自己的肉棒上套弄着，一边掀开五右卫门的和服领，露出白皙的脖颈，实在太过于诱人，男人再也忍不住地咬了上去。  
“啊啊啊！！不行……不可以标记……”  
但是已经晚了，男人再也忍不住地射精了，白热的精液在肠道的夹击下涌入内部，同时男人的牙齿咬破了五右卫门的脖颈，带有信息素的唾液融进武士的血液里，和血红蛋白混合在一起，朝着心脏流去。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……”  
被标记了……居然被标记了……五右卫门又是后悔，却又陷入做爱的快感中不可自拔，他尝试推搡着男人的肩膀，但是完全不像是在推。男人又狠操几下，每插一下都会射出一部分精液。如果只是在插入的时候被咬破脖子，这种标记最多能坚持一段时间，可是一旦被射入了，就相当于完全被标记，这具身体只属于这个男人了。  
“不要啊啊啊……在下不想被你这种人……标记……啊……快撤回……哈啊……”  
“撤回？别逗了，你他妈的想死吗？”  
Omega一旦标记后又被撤回标记，意味着这个Omega不再被世界需要了，最后会因为身体衰竭而死。五右卫门宁可死掉，也不想被一个强奸犯Alpha标记，这样自己只能成为这个男人的肉便器罢了。  
“呜呜呜……让在下去切腹……让在下死……下辈子不做Omega了！可恶……”  
屁眼里被灌满精液的热度让五右卫门不由自主地感到舒服，他又陷于快感，又不想接受自己被标记的事实，就像是明明在被强奸，却完全无法自控地高潮了的失足少女。男人抱着武士健壮的腰，轻易地把自己的肉棒拔出来，并粗鲁地将手里的男子像扔垃圾一样丢在地上。  
五右卫门躺倒在地，屁眼里还在往外流着刚射进去的白精，不知是因为疲累还是高潮，男子全身颤抖，一点站起来的力气都没有。看着自己完美的“杰作”，男人笑了起来，他从怀里掏出一个小本，在上面写了一堆东西，撕下来塞进了和服的兜里，随即离开那个小巷子。男人享用omega的肉体完毕后就这样扬长而去。

五右卫门不知道自己是怎么回的家，也不知道自己是怎么睡着的……  
缓了好久，才爬起来，哆哆嗦嗦地穿上裤子，找到自己不知道被扔到哪里的斩铁剑，双腿颤抖，跌跌撞撞地走到了家门口，这一路非常平静，没有突然扑上来的陌生人，但是五右卫门心也如死灰，连让他活下去的信心都消失殆尽。发育成熟的男性Omega肉体，就在这么一个普通的晚上，被一个连名字都不知道的Alpha给残暴地强奸了。  
把兜裆布扔进了垃圾桶里，五右卫门再也不想用那个沾了男人精液的东西。在木桶里放满水，武士一副低沉的样子坐在里面，似乎还没有从那个惊恐的事件里出来。他把头摁在水里，他想淹死自己，但是又舍不得一般，在呼吸不畅的时候立刻从水里把头抬起来，五右卫门在心里想着，武士果然还是要切腹吧。但如果真的要他切腹，说不定现在根本没有那个胆量。  
几乎要搓出血一般，五右卫门玩命地洗着自己的私处，要把男人射进来的东西全部洗干净，但是他知道这样没用，精液不少大概已经被被吸入肠道里了，说不定Omega还会有怀孕的危险。男子忍不住又流出了眼泪，他一巴掌拍下洗澡的水，大量水哗啦啦地流到了地上，顺着角度流进地沟里，发出噜噜的细微声音。

再也忍不住地，五右卫门吼叫了一声，原本只是自己可以忍受的发情期，却变成了这副德行。要不是离得比较远，邻居应该会因为声音找过来。五右卫门不知道自己究竟泡了多久，身体的疲惫让他实在坚持不下去了，他还是从木桶里走出来，决定先忘记这件事。  
洗完澡后的年轻的肉体站在镜子前，看着脖子上红色的一圈，那是那个混蛋Alpha标记时留下的齿印，这个怎么都让人忘不掉吧！五右卫门生气地咬了下唇，他觉得还是睡觉去比较好。  
Omega……为什么自己偏偏生下来是个Omega呢……  
这个世界总共分为六种性别，分别为男性的Alpha，Beta和Omega以及女性的Alpha，Beta和Omega，Alpha总是会成为领导的种类，而自己这种Omega，只能是世界最低级的一族，只为他们生育而存在，而且和Alpha一样数量及其稀缺。Omega男性也是有女性生育系统的，但是从外表看不出来，是和直肠相连的，如果被人从屁眼里射精，会有很大概率怀孕生子。  
如果现在死掉的话，下辈子成为一个Beta就好了，过着像普通人一样平静的人生，也不用担心发情，只要正常工作就好了。五右卫门是个喜爱工作的人，他不愿意有这么一个发情的体质，他每个月会有两到三天发情，一到那时候身体就会散发出特殊味道的信息素，引得周围的人连工作都做不下去，五右卫门也会因为发情而身体变得敏感起来，不得已只能请假。  
但是要自己去死，这种事情，看电影里武士很容易做到，然而五右卫门在自己究竟是死是活中纠结了很久，甚至晚上都睡不着觉，他一直睁着他的眼睛，时不时摸一摸自己颈部那伤口，直到东方泛出鱼肚白，他才略微有了一丝困意。  
对了，我请了两天假……睡吧……  
五右卫门在这种疲倦和绝望之中，渐渐睡去。  
睡梦之中，自己好像在潜水，身体朝着天，还能看到阳光射在海面上，一闪一闪的，让人颇有一种慵懒的感觉，自己在哪里，为什么会在这里？我究竟要做什么？五右卫门伸出手，但是好像那里实在遥远不可及，他便翻了个身，望向深邃的海底，那里黑洞洞的，但是又有一种吸引人的魅力存在，而且那里好像有什么神秘的东西在。五右卫门不顾海底会不会有危险，便往下游去，周围光线越来越暗，而且有个不知名的玩意在接近中，五右卫门仔细看了一下，似乎是个章鱼朝自己游过来，长得还算有些凶巴巴的，五右卫门伸出手，想摸摸他，但是一根触手从前面缠住自己的腰部，似乎不太友好的样子。  
“嗯？”  
五右卫门轻哼一声，那章鱼一直用他的触手玩弄着五右卫门的腿和胸，不知道是在玩耍，还是在性骚扰。武士想把腰上那只触手扒下来，但是手上实在使不出力气，根本扒不动。  
“放开在下……”  
五右卫门刚一出声说话，嘴里就有一些泡泡冒出，反重力地朝着天上飘去。原来这里不能说话的吗？五右卫门急忙捂住自己的口鼻，但是好像还是可以呼吸的。看五右卫门双手捂着脸，章鱼的动作变得更加嚣张起来，一根触手沿着腰部划到了后臀，在上面肆无忌惮地抚摸着，这让五右卫门感觉非常不爽，但又被摸得无可奈何。下一秒，触手撕破了武士的裤子，那章鱼爪顺着屁股沟深入到兜裆布里，沿着蜜桃缝隙钻到了诱人的小穴口。  
“不可以……”  
五右卫门刚张口，嘴里又有一些大气泡冒出来，不能再说话了，五右卫门想着，但同时，一根触手突然伸过来，沿着五右卫门的嘴唇插入那漂亮的小嘴儿里，触手的末端卷起他的小舌头，像是接吻一般挑逗着。小穴口的那根触手也扒开褶皱，沿着直肠深深地插入进五右卫门的屁眼里。  
“……”  
五右卫门想扒开章鱼爪，但是有个触手伸过来，专门抓住五右卫门的双臂缠在一起，把胳臂绑在武士的头顶上，让他完全不能抵抗，两根触手的尖端，坏心地扒开上衣，一开始在那漂亮的乳尖上摩擦，用尖端在乳晕上打转，或者用侧边玩弄着乳头，玩了没一会儿当乳首因为兴奋膨胀的时候，改用吸盘在上面吸吮着，那吸力还非常大，乳头的形状都被玩得变了形，这搅得五右卫门神志不清，嘴里像是发情一般哼着。  
嘴里的屁眼里的触手开始像是交配一般抽插起来，五右卫门还没反应过来，口中的触手便朝着嗓子里进发，插入到最里侧然后抽出，吸盘部分非常粗糙，摩得舌头有些不舒服，这和自己吃的八爪鱼似乎还不一样。屁眼里的触手似乎插得更深，吸盘部分还正好摩擦起他的敏感地带，这让五右卫门忍不住扭起腰来。嘴里，屁股里，乳头上，身体最敏感的部位全部被章鱼的触手玩弄了。  
五右卫门柔软的肠道里似乎只夹着一根触手好像有些不够，章鱼又加入了一根，两根粗大的章鱼爪同时插进菊花里，一根进一根出，两根触手就像完全不满足一般，像武器进攻一样抽插着武士的内部。五右卫门被搅得像是坐上了通电的电椅，身体不断有快感的电流传来，舌头也主动地和触手“接吻”，他保持着被吊起的姿势，高高翘起自己的胸脯，让触手能更加方便地玩弄自己的乳头。屁眼里，粗大的如男人阴茎的触手一点点撑大男子的肠道，享用着紧狭带来的愉悦，似乎有不少淫液从屁股里流出，被触手带出了体外，几乎很快地，就融进到了海水里，变得消失不见。  
章鱼的眼睛是黑漆漆的，然而它好像戴着帽子，看不太清楚眼睛，又渗人又不禁让人吸引。五右卫门一开始看着他的眼睛，逐渐地，自己的目光涣散 ，被性爱的快感搅得无法锁定目光。那眼睛变得越来越近，而且好像在哪里见过……  
章鱼的“脸”好像在接近自己，五右卫门发现的时候，已经晚了，那身体和触脚相接的地方，突然像是衣服掀起来一般，出现一张大嘴，那嘴直直地朝着自己的脖子咬过来，几乎一瞬间，脖子就被那大嘴包裹住了，牙齿恶狠狠地插入进血管里，几乎是要咬断脖子的架势，伴随着的，是那个章鱼发出听上去有些熟悉的男人声音。  
“这下子，你就是我的了……”  
！！  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”  
五右卫门吓得从床上惊醒过来，这噩梦让他直接坐了起来，仔细看向周围，也不是海里，也没有章鱼，也没有什么触手和男人，有的只是探进窗户里的光线。五右卫门看了一眼表，已经是中午一点了，大概才睡了六七个小时左右，不过这样子也足够了。  
原本能持续两三天的发情期，结果到了第二天，就没有以前那么凶猛了，原本需要一整天躺在床上自慰的五右卫门，现在也只是微微晨勃罢了。难道是因为被标记的缘故吗？五右卫门看着镜子，摸摸自己脖子上被咬过的痕迹，但是那个混蛋Alpha，干完就他妈跑了，这以后要怎么找他？可能的话，以后还要发情期自己解决的吗？不过听朋友说，如果Omega被标记了却不让Alpha碰的话，如果是暂时标记还好说，会随着新陈代谢消失，但如果是永久标记，不被碰相当于不被需要，也是有可能会死的。  
混蛋强奸犯！  
Alpha里怎么会出现这种败类！  
五右卫门气不打一处来，踢了一脚地上的衣服，但是为什么要因为别人的事情惩罚自己的衣服呢。五右卫门叹气捡起地上的和服，准备放进袋子拿去洗衣店洗，他掏了掏兜，意外地从里面拿出一张陌生的字条。  
“这是什么。”  
这字条不是自己的，自己没写过这样的东西，也没有用过这样的纸，是谁恶作剧放进去的吗？五右卫门打开纸条一看，上面写了三段数字，虽然很长，但是写的很整齐，完全是意义不明的东西。  
五右卫门想了一下，一瞬间就想到了那个混蛋的Alpha，那个男人葫芦里卖的什么药，为什么要留下这么一个字条给自己？五右卫门连衣服都不洗了，拉开椅子坐在榻榻米上前便开始研究那字条上的数字。  
第一段的数字毫无逻辑可言，而第二段全部是0和1，感觉好像是二进制的样子，第三段依然是看不出什么。如果五右卫门没猜错，这个字条应该是密码，或者是那个男人给自己留下的线索。但是为什么要留下线索？是为了找他吗？对了，很有可能是找他的线索，如果被自己找到了，一定会狠狠地砍死他！五右卫门心里发下毒誓，一定不会原谅那个人的！  
这三天五右卫门的身体没有像往常一般发情特征严重地过分，大多数时间，他都坐在桌前，研究这三段数字的意义。高等数学之类的并没有学过，二进制查一下也不是很难，他和别人借了一些教科书，试着用数学解开这些密码，但是这些数字之间并没有分隔符号，很难辨别哪个和哪个是在一起的，为了解出这些，五右卫门只能一个个试，一点点分离。而看似最好解的二进制，却也不知道分隔区是哪里，武士忍住自己想撕掉纸条的冲动，愣是一点点解出一段英文字母来，但是这些字母几乎无法组合成一个能懂的词汇，看样子是失败了，五右卫门重新组合那些0和1，再次尝试解析这段密码。

失败，失败，失败。  
五右卫门有点想放弃了，但一想到被一个恶魔强奸的痛苦，他又忍不住继续去解这个密码。  
“五右卫门，你不休息一会儿吗？”  
雇佣他的老板端着咖啡走来，站在五右卫门坐着的沙发后面，现在是中午的休息时间，其他的保镖都在三三两两地聊天，只有五右卫门一个人，盯着手上字条的三行奇怪的数字发脾气。  
“你能不能帮在下看看，这些数字有什么意义，能不能组成个单词什么的。”  
五右卫门指着这三行数字，为了防止纸张会丢掉，他特地又备份了一个。随着手指的指向，老板看着让人头大的数字组合，也皱起眉头。  
“这……可能性很多啊，如果是转化成字母的话，数字表示的字母顺序，对应的函数，摩斯电码……都是有可能的，难道就没有提示说这些是哪种密码吗？”  
所以根本没有提示！  
五右卫门再次皱起眉头……  
“不过我能找到数学比较好的人，说不定可以给你看看。”  
老板的话让五右卫门有了一些信心，他微微叹气，自从被标记过后，身体居然比以前好了一些，这件事让他很是意外。  
“拜托你了……”  
五右卫门用他特有的武士姿态低下了头。

TBC


End file.
